Not So Easy
by BowlfulOfWisdom
Summary: Emily Michelle Brewer at 14. No Emily stories here AT ALL, so I decided to write one. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter One

NOT SO EASY- Emily Michelle's Story  
  
A/N- If you were a very careful BSC reader like I was, you will notice that the people's ages in the story don't match up completely to what grade they are supposed to be in. The reason I did this is because I found that it would be much more fun to write if the kids at Emily's school weren't just made up characters, but actual characters from the books. So read it anyway, and I tried not to go TOO far of on the ages and grades of the characters. Writing this I realized that Emily and Andrew would have probably gone to private high schools, but just for my story, say they didn't, make up your own theory for why they didn't. Enough talking, on with my story. read and review please! Oh, I'm kind of making the cheerleaders be snobby in this story, and that is only because usually that's how it is in books in movies. I'm not a cheerleader, only because I don' t really have time, but my three best friends are, and they aren't conceited at all! So sorry, if you are a popular cheerleader, I know that they aren't always mean.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
If I tell you some basic facts of my life you might think that it's happy and simple. Well, my grandma died two years ago, which made me so sad for a while, but I'm a happy person normally. I have nice parents who have enough money to buy me anything that I want, I have cool older siblings, I have many friends, and while my looks aren't perfect, I think that I am pretty decent looking.  
  
Now, the not so simple part. I am adopted. I have known my whole life, since I was two, which was when I was adopted. I know this because I am Asian, while my parents and siblings are just Caucasian.  
  
My parent's names are Watson and Elizabeth Brewer. They were both married before marrying each other and adopting me. Mom had four children from her first marriage, and dad had two.  
  
My eldest brother is Charlie Thomas. He is twenty-nine years old, and is married to a woman named Belinda. They are both journalists in New York City, which is just a three-hour drive from where I live, which is Stoneybrook, Connecticut.  
  
My second eldest brother is Sam Thomas. He is twenty- seven and he is married to a woman named Stacey, who was originally a close friend of my sister Kristy. Stacey is five months pregnant with their first child. Sam is a doctor, and Stacey is a personal shopping assistant. They also live in New York, not far from Charlie and Belinda.  
  
Kristy Thomas is my oldest sister. She is twenty-five, and she still lives in Stoneybrook, but on the other side of it. She is engaged to Bart Taylor. Kristy is an elementary school baseball coach.  
  
My brother David Michael Thomas is nineteen and a sophomore in Penn State, with a major in English literature. He is a player who gets a new girlfriend every week. I know that mom and dad are worried that he'll break too many girls hearts.  
  
Karen Brewer is also nineteen, but she is from dad' first marriage. Karen is a sophomore in Harvard, studying law. Karen is very smart, but also very stubborn. She is also a lesbian. She came out when she started college last year. Everyone was weirded out at first, but now we got used to it, and be love and accept her just like she is.  
  
Finally the sibling closest to my age is my brother Andrew Brewer. He is sixteen, and only two years older than I am, so he is a junior at Stoneybrook High, while I am just a freshman. Andrew lives with me every next month, the rest of the time he lives with his mother and stepfather. Today is the month that he doesn't live with me. Too bad though, it feels like I'm an only child, while I have so many brothers and sisters. Gets lonely sometimes.  
  
" Emily!" mom called to me from downstairs. I jumped of my bed and went down. Mom handed me the phone. It was my best friend, Gabbie Perkins. She lives on the other side of town, near Kristy, but we've been going to the same school our whole life, Gabbie is such a great friend.  
  
" Hey what's up?" I asked Gabbie.  
  
" Not much, I'm just hiding in my room, mom and the actress is here and the actress is pissing me of."  
  
" Poor you, at least she's only visiting."  
  
In case you are wondering, the actress is Gabbie's older sister, Myriah who got discovered when she was seven, and she has been traveling with Gabbie's mom since she was eleven. Myriah is seventeen now, and she has a private tutor. Myriah and Mrs. Perkins visit every now and then, while Mr. Perkins lives here with Gabbie and her twelve- year-old sister, Laura.  
  
Gabbie and I talked for a while, and then we had to go to sleep, because tomorrow was Monday, and of course we both had school.  
  
I woke up next morning and carefully chose my clothers, - light blue DKNY jeans, a Gap sweather, and Tommy Hilfiger sneakers. I left my long, silky black hair down and added the makeup and jewelry. I badly wanted the school's hottest senior guy to notice me, but it probably impossible, James Newton wouldn't notice me if you paid him. And besides Claire Pike likes him. They would make the perfect couple. Both seniors. Both super popular. Claire, the snobby varsity cheerleading captain, James the varsity football captain. I'm surprised that they aren't going put already.  
  
Oh well, maybe I should stick to guys in my grade. The hottest one is Ryan DeWitt, but he is dating my neighbor, Sari Papadakis. She is sort of my friend. We used to be much closer but we kind of drifted apart over the years. We don't dislike each other or anything like that, we didn't have a fight, out friendship just outgrew itself. On occasion we do hang out, especially since she is like the only person my age in my neighborhood that goes to a public school too! Karen, my sister used to be best friends with her sister Hannah, but Hannah stopped talking to her after Karen came out. Sari's brother Linny is a good friend of David Michael, he always was.  
  
I got to school and went to the bathroom to brush my hair. Claire and her two best friends, Suzanne Barrett and Jennifer Prezzioso were in there gossiping. They were all wearing these revealing outfits. Out of all of them, Claire was the biggest and loudest snob, Jennifer was quiet but very stuck up if you talked to her, and Suzanne was just plain dumb, it was impossible to talk to her, or anyone from their little posse for that matter. Suzanne is also Ryan's stepsister.  
  
The three cheerleaders looked at me and whispered to themselves, and then laughed really loudly and without a word just left. I felt so bad. What have I ever done to them to be treated like this?  
  
The door opened and another girl came in. It was Marnie Barrett, Suzanne's and Ryan's sister. She unlike Suzanne is really nice, and not dumb at all.  
  
" Hi," I said to her.  
  
" Hey! I like your shirt, very cool." She tells me.  
  
" Oh thanks! What do you have first period?" I asked Marnie.  
  
" Um, English with Mrs. Frane, you?"  
  
" French. I hate it. I deal with it," I told her.  
  
She laughs and smiles as she leaves the bathroom with me following her.  
  
I get to French, and we have a totally super easy assignment. We just have to translate some very common and beyond simple words. The first three are mother, father, and daughter. They aren't so simple to me. They get me thinking. Am I really my parent's daughter? When they look at me do they feel that they are my parent's as much as they feel for my siblings? I wouldn't dare to ask them. I love them so much, and I know that they love me, but do they really and truly think of me as a true daughter?  
~*~*~*~*~ PLEASE READ AND REVIEW~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer- Of course I don't own them, what do you think? A/N- Thank you for the reviews, I'm so glad that you all like it so far! A lot of people commented on what I did to Karen. Yes I made her gay, but that wont be a major focus on the story, she will probably appear at one point, I want all of the Thomas- Brewer children to appear, but her being gay wont be that important for the story. So keep on reading and of course, review! Now, on with my story!  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
School passed rather fast for me today, and before I knew it, the bell rang and it was time to go home. Instead of my usual route to take the school bus home I went to Gabbie's house. Myriah and her mother were still there so Gabbie wanted someone there, or else she would in her words " Be eaten alive by the big preppy actress!" Even though I don't like Myriah that much myself, but I couldn't leave poor Gabbie by herself when she needed me so much!  
  
Gabbie and I got to her house and raced upstairs to escape the actress and Mrs. Perkins who were discussing some movie premiere outfits. It has always been interesting for me to be in Gabbie's house, because originally a LONG time ago my mother and my siblings from her side lived there. Then mom married dad and they moved out, so Gabbie's family moved in.  
  
I sat on one of Gabbie's big beanbag chairs, while she flopped on to her big canopy bed. She had a look of disgust on her face and I was sure that it was because of her sister, but it wasn't.  
  
" Gab, what's wrong?" I asked her.  
  
" Nothing, I'm just tired."  
  
" C'mon, I can see it's more than that, just tell me."  
  
Finally she looked strait at me, " Okay, first of all my mother and sister pop in for one of their annual visits and annoy me to death, which is bad enough, but today. uh, I just HATE Suzanne!"  
  
Figures, anything to do with Suzanne must be horrible, " What did she do NOW?"  
  
" She told me that I should be a cheerleader, she said that I have the " perfect body" for it. What a joke! I couldn't just see the teasing in her eyes. And of course Claire was there to give in her two cents, saying that overweight cheerleaders are in, and Jenny just stood there giving me these cold looks. I don't even want to be a cheerleader! I really don't! And not just because I'm fat, I just don't, okay?" Gabbie let everything out.  
  
So Gabbie isn't super skinny, she certainly isn't anywhere close to fat though, god why do they have to be so mean, we didn't do shit to them.  
  
" Don't bother listening to them, they don't know what they are talking about, they never do, just be lucky that not everyone in school is like that."  
  
" I know, I know. Sometimes I feel sort of dumb complaining about Myraih when she is barely ever here, a person who should be complaining is Marnie, she is so nice and cool, such a good friend to us, and she has to live with Suzanne EVERY SINGLE DAY! Em, you are so lucky that everyone in your family is so nice and un conceited."  
  
" Yeah, I guess I am lucky, but don't worry, next year Suzanne, Claire, and Jennifer will be out of the school, and it will get better, I promise," I tell her to make her feel better.  
  
But as for me being lucky with my family, yeah I guess I am, but we do have our own problems, Gabs is right though, no one in my family is so mean.  
  
Gabbie finally gets cheered up, and I see a smile creep on her face, " But that means that James will leave too! I don't want him to leave!"  
  
" No one does, he is SO hot! I wish he would ask me out, but I bet Claire will be his girlfriend any day now."  
  
" Yeah, what can he possibly see in her? You know that his sister is coming to our school next year?"  
  
" Oh yeah, I forgot, but then again I barely know her, you're the one who lives only two blocks away from them. I don't even know her name, it begins with an L, what is it, Lacey? Lori?"  
  
" Lucy. She's all right, a little spoiled but she's nice," Gabbie explains.  
  
Gabbie and I talked about stuff for another hour, when finally I decided that I should go home. I haven't even stated my homework yet! Mr. Perkins drove me home, it's about a fifteen-minute drive to my house, Myraih came along for it.  
  
" You know Emily, you should have been a model, you have very good facial features, your skin is so pimple- free, I wish my skin was like that!" she began.  
  
" Um, thank you," I told her. I never know what to say to her, she is never as mean as Gabbie makes her sound like, but I just never know what to talk to her about.  
  
" You're adopted right?" Myraih asked me.  
  
" Yeah," I answered wondering where this was going.  
  
" You know, this girl I met at an audition, also an actress, but obviously with not as much talent as me, because I like got the part and she like didn't, was also adopted, and you know that she searched for her real mother, didn't find her though, have you ever thought about searching?"  
  
" My birth mother is dead. She died a few months before my parents adopted me."  
  
" Oh. I'm sorry, I really didn't know, sorry Em, really," she says, I know that she is really sorry, but I don't like it when people make such a big deal out of it. I don't even remember her. I also despise it when people call my birth mother my real mother, because my real mother is Elizabeth Brewer who I am going to see in a few minutes.  
  
Luckily those few minutes passed and I was finally right near my house. I got out, and thanked Mr. Perkins and said bye to Myraih.  
  
" Bye Emily! Again, sorry!" she said waving at me as the car drove away.  
  
Dragging my backpack I dug into my coat for my keys, got them, and opened the door.  
  
" Emily? Is that you?" dad called from the living room.  
  
" Yeah, just came home," I answered him.  
  
" Okay."  
  
I went upstairs and bumped into mom on my way.  
  
" Hey mom."  
  
" Hi sweetie," she said giving me a kiss, " How was school?"  
  
" Okay, like always."  
  
" Great, well are you hungry, or did you eat at Gabbie's?"  
  
" Um, I didn't eat, but I'm not really that hungry yet, I'll make myself a sandwich later."  
  
" Sure," mom said walking downstairs. She turned around, " Oh, Kristy and Bart are coming over in a short while, so come down later and say hi," mom reminded me.  
  
" Of course!"  
  
I get into my huge, neat, and organized room (I hate having a mess), and put on some rock music, I get started on my homework. Uh, algebra, what a drag!  
So that was chapter two, chapter three will come soon, it depends a little on how many reviews I get, so remember to review this! Hope you like the story so far. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:  
  
Kristy and Bart came over, and they were discussing wedding plans with mom and dad, while I was studying in the kitchen. I overheard some part of their conversations,  
  
" But Bart, I was ALL BSC members as my bridesmaids!"  
  
" Honey, you already have your sisters, and Stacey as bridesmaids, plus Mary Anne is your maid of honor, do you really need all the others?"  
  
" Yes! We were all such an important group to each other, I need to have them there, I just want everything to be perfect."  
  
" Well, whatever you want Kris, but when was the last time you actually talked to Jessi or Shannon?"  
  
" It doesn't matter!" Kristy complained.  
  
Finally mom butted in.  
  
" Kristy, we certainly have enough money for all of this, but maybe you should just invite Jessi, Shannon, Abby, and Mallory, you really aren't close with them anymore. At all."  
  
" You still have lots of time to think about it," dad told Kristy.  
  
I got sick of listening to their wedding plans. I was just happy to be a bridesmaid, but I already knew the questions that the guests that weren't family or close friends, like people from Bart's work or something would be asking each other,  
  
" Who is that Asian bridesmaid, she doesn't look old enough to be a friend of the bride and groom, she can't be a relative, who is she that she's so important to be in this wedding?"  
  
Well, I didn't choose to be adopted. But I have to live with it. I should consider myself fortunate, I mean, some kids never get adopted, and they go through many foster homes, and adoption agencies, while I got adopted into a happy, loving, rich family that I myself am happy with.  
  
The phone rang, and I got up to answer it.  
  
" Hello?" I asked.  
  
" Hey Emily, what's up?" It was Karen. " Not much really, just trying to survive my first year of high school, how about you?"  
  
Karen laughed, " Well, I'm also trying to survive college, it's not simple, but I love it."  
  
" That's great, when are you gonna come home?"  
  
" Um, winter break. I get three weeks of, one I'll be at my moms, one week with you guys, and the third week, I'll probably just be hanging around both places."  
  
" Well, I can't wait until you come. So how's Helen?" (Helen is her girlfriend)  
  
" Fine mostly, studying a lot for exams coming up. Can I talk to dad or Elizabeth?"  
  
" Sure, hold on, bye Karen!"  
  
" Bye Em, I'll call again soon."  
  
I go give the phone to dad, and try to get back to my studying. Last year it felt so weird talking to Karen, because we just found out that she was gay then. But now, while I know that she's gay, she's not really that different then she was before. She's still Karen. Still determined, a little bossy, and she's still a great sister. Probably the sibling I'm closest too. I've never met Helen, but when I do, I'm sure she'll be normal too, some people just don't realize that about gay people. Hannah was one of those people. The whole idea of Karen liking girls grossed and freaked her out so much, she thought that Karen would make a move on her or something. That really hurt Karen's feelings, why couldn't everyone just accept her the way she was? I accept her, mom and dad do, her mother and stepdad do, and all of our siblings do, so I guess that matters to her a lot, but I think that she probably wishes that all of her old friends would too.  
  
" Emily! Get over here, I have to talk to you!" Kristy suddenly called.  
  
I wonder what she wants, oh well, I better go to her, talking to Kristy is always interesting!  
  
Chapter Four will be up as soon as I write it! Please Read and Review!!!!! 


End file.
